


[Podfic] Details in the Fabric

by inyron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Scenting, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyron/pseuds/inyron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Stiles and Scott shared shirts, and 1 time they removed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Details in the Fabric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Details in the Fabric](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674592) by [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz). 



**Length** : 00:35:47

**Size** : 34 MBs

**Download or stream from Mediafire** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4eit9zslymx4rml/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Details_in_the_Fabric.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/16pxw4am6hhv930/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Details_in_the_Fabric.m4b)


End file.
